Drunken Nights and Good Mornings
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander wakes up from a night of drinking. He never made it to his place so where is he? Crappy summary sorry!


Title: Drunken Nights and Good Mornings  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander wakes up from a night of drinking. He never made it to his place so where is he? (Crappy summary sorry!)

Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes.

Prompt #300 from Tamingthemuse- Decay

Prompts: Lover100 #18 Accident, #20 Smell, #21 Sound, #22 Touch, #23 Taste, #41 Passion, #52. Sex, #53 Denial, #57 Hands, #82. If, #96 Writers Choice (flawless), #97 Writers Choice (The Morning After)

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander woke up with a loud groan. His head was pounding and his mouth tasted of decay. What the hell did he drink last night? After a few minutes Xander was actually able to roll over onto his back, blinking multiple times before his vision focused. Xander tilted his head. That wasn't his ceiling. His ceiling was an egg-white color while this looked like stone or cement. Xander lay there thinking back to the night before. Flashes of the night before came to him. The Bronze and beer…no tequila, he was drinking tequila. Why was he drinking tequila? He hated tequila. That explained the taste.

Spike had shown up as if he knew Xander would be there. Xander remembered them snarking back and forth with witty comebacks from Xander. Then there were hands. His hands and Spike's hands. Spike suggesting going back to the crypt. The crypt. They went to Spike's crypt and had sex! Xander had sex with Spike. Spike had sex with Xander! Xander remembered the passion between the two of them. It was as if they would die if they didn't have each other right then and there. Tanned fingers twitched as Xander thought of Spike's flawless skin.

Xander's head slowly turned to and his suspicions were confirmed. Spike lay next to him, asleep, apparently naked. Xander lifted the blanket that covered both their bodies. It was confirmed: they definitely had sex.

It was the morning after random sex with Spike and Xander wasn't freaking out as much as he should have. Maybe he was still drunk? No, if he were still drunk he wouldn't be feeling this bad.

"Pet, it's too early to be up. Go back to sleep," Spike mumbled as he rolled over and wrapped an arm around Xander's waist, his hand resting against Xander's hip.

Xander shivered at Spike's cold touch. "Umm… Spike?" Xander asked. Spike made some sort of noise that Xander took as a 'mmm hmm'. "We had sex."

Spike opened his eyes. "That we did. Was amazing too."

"Yeah… what I remember was pretty good," Xander agreed.

"What you remember? Xan, that was the best shag of my life and you don't remember? I'm insulted! Gave it my all, I did!" Spike said with narrowed eyes.

Xander got up leaning on one elbow. "Sorry, but I was drinking… a lot last night. I can't even remember why."

"You were celebrating," Spike explained. His fingers danced over Xander's hip.

"Celebrating?" Xander repeated and thought back to the night before. It came back to him. He had come up with the solution on how to kill the demon of the week. The details were fuzzy but Xander definitely remembered it was his plan. So he decided to go out for a drink and one drink turned to two and then three until he was so drunk he started drinking tequila. "Oh, yeah."

Spike looked at Xander intently. "Not regretting it, are ya?"

"I'm still trying to figure out if it was a drunken accident. Were you drunk too or did you take advantage of me?" Xander asked, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice.

Spike looked offended. "I don't take advantage of people. We were both drinking and I don't think it was an accident. It was gonna happen sooner or later."

"What do you mean it was going to happen sooner or later?" Xander pressed a hand to his forehead. "Fuck, do you have aspirin or something? My head is killing me."

"Stay here." Spike tossed the covers off and out of bed in all his naked glory. Xander watched with a dry mouth.

Soon Spike was back with some aspirin and a bottle of water. Xander was curious as to why Spike had water and aspirin but now really wasn't the time to care. "Thanks," he mumbled around the pills before gulping down the water quickly. He took a gasping breath, the bottle now half empty. "Okay, now that I'm not going to die, explain to me how this was going to happen anyway?"

"Don't go playing stupid, we both know its an act to fool the others," Spike growled. "You're smarter than that."

"Right now I'm not, so simplifying it would be good," Xander replied and fell back. The pillow was nice and fluffy, much better than the ones back at his place.

Spike crawled back into bed. "The sexual tension between us, it was suffocating me. I know you felt it too, could smell it on you." He buried his nose against Xander's throat and took a deep breath. "You smell like me." The sound of Xander's heart beat sped up.

"I…" Xander was at a loss. Sure there was tension between them but he had thought the sexual attraction was just one sided. Now Xander wonder if he should admit it or just go with denial. He never was one for the easy way. "Yeah," Xander agreed shakily. "So, what now?"

"Now we go back to sleep cause it's too bloody early," Spike complained.

Xander chuckled. "And after that?"

"After that I'm gonna shag you senseless… again. How's that?" Spike asked.

"Spike, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Xander replied with a grin.

The End


End file.
